Studies have found that some proteins form fibrillar structures after glycation (Bouma, et al. J Bio Chem 278(43):41810-41819: 2003), incubation at high temperature (Sagis, et al. Langmuir 20(3):924-927: 2004), or sonication (Stathopulos, et al. Protein Sci 13(11):3017-3027: 2004). However, these methods often require a high concentration of protein, vigorous shaking, assistance of fibril seed, and generally take a long time, even up to a month of incubation at ambient temperature. In addition, unless aggregates form and precipitate out, such methods cannot isolate fibrillar from non-fibrillar proteins.